


For Me, This Is Just A Good Time; For You, This Is What You Call Life

by DistantShores



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rimming, Tattoos, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShores/pseuds/DistantShores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek never thought answering an anonymous Craigslist ad would result in this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me, This Is Just A Good Time; For You, This Is What You Call Life

**Author's Note:**

> A few minor warnings to be aware of. It's all there to set up the story but nothing happens without consent and there is no prostitution.
> 
> First time writing something like this. Always looking for pointers/constructive feedback to improve :)
> 
> Thanks to [SnowJob](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowjob/pseuds/Snowjob) for being my awesome editor.

Derek holds his fist up to the grimey motel door, somewhere in the remote Pacific Northwest, not too far from the interstate. Before he can knock, he is taken back by a breadth of overwhelming scents: anxiety, trepidation, arousal, and...familiarity. He knows this scent all too well. He now knows who is waiting on the other side of the door for him, but this wasn’t what he expected. Or who he expected.

It had been a simple Craigslist ad: _Cute 19 y/o bottom, di$creet, anything goe$, no limit$ can be arranged,  try me ;)_

That was it. A couple of emails back and forth and they had made their arrangements, no pics were exchanged. Derek had agreed to pay $500 for whatever this kid was game for. It didn’t matter to him. He liked to be in charge and have his way. And if it cost him a little bit, so be it.

But this, this is different. Inside the room is someone he knows, someone nobody has seen or heard from in over a year. Not since his dad was killed. He had blamed the pack for not protecting his father when he needed them the most, blamed the pack for his own frequent hospital visits, blamed Derek for not being the leader he should have been...

So the kid ran from Beacon Hills. The pack had tried to find him but to no avail. But now, by pure happenstance, just a door separates their reunion.

Derek reluctantly knocks, not quite sure what will happen.

“It’s open. Come in,” an achingly familiar voice calls out from inside the room.

Derek slides in, locking the door behind him. The curtains are drawn, only dull lighting from the weak lamp on the bedside table illuminates the room. He turns around to see the boy fully clothed, seated on the edge of the bed, blindfold tied across his eyes, handcuffs pinning his arms behind his back, just like they had arranged.

He looks the same as Derek remembers. His hair may be a bit longer and unkempt, clothes slightly worn, but otherwise, he’s the same person he knew. The same moles marked his face, the ones Derek often traced with his eyes.

“Glad you could make it.” If his anxious scent wasn’t obvious enough, Derek can hear the trembling in the boy’s voice. He’s nervous and it shows.

Derek bites his lower lip to not answer him. He knows if he says anything, his voice will give away his identity. ' _I can do this, right?_ ' he thinks to himself. ' _He’ll get the money. I’ll get what I want and then be on my way._ '

Derek slips his shoes off at the door, wiping his sweaty palms on the back of his jeans before making his way over to the bed, sitting down beside his purchase.

They sit still, side-by-side, before the boy makes a comment. “You smell good,” he smiles awkwardly, still facing forward. Derek huffs in appreciation but still remains silent. The boy slowly makes his way to his feet, carefully positions his knees on either side of Derek before sitting back down, legs splayed across Derek’s thighs as Derek’s hands guide his lower back, holding him secure.

He gyrates his hips against Derek’s crotch; the friction of their jeans rubbing together is warm and slowly becoming cramped as their arousals both grow, trapped beneath the tough fabric of their pants. Derek’s hands run up his back as he leans his head forward into Derek’s ear. “I’m all yours. Show me what you got,” he whispers, his voice breathy and hot against Derek’s neck.

That’s all Derek needed to hear. His hands slide down the back of the boy’s jeans as he digs his nails into his bubblebutt. The kid throws his head back as he lets out a moan, Derek’s hands still firmly gripping and squeezing him tightly. The light shines off his neck as Derek leans in, running his tongue along the length, tasting the boy’s sweat, his scruff rubbing hard against his skin leaving it red and worn. More groans and moans slip past the kid’s lips as he grinds his hips against Derek, letting the friction run wild.

Derek’s hands slip out to catch the hem of his henley, undressing him, slowly moving it up past his face, careful not to knock the blindfold off as he pulls it down his arms, resting against the metal of the handcuffs. Derek’s eyes scan over the familiar body in front of him, taking in every curve, muscle, mole, and...tattoo?

Derek stops and runs his finger over the chain tattoo that slinks above the waist of the kid’s jeans, running down his hip muscle and back beneath the fabric.

“So, you like tattoos?” the young kid asks, voice still shaky and uncertain at the situation unfolding.

Derek doesn’t answer as he falls back on the bed, pulling him down on top of him, before rolling them both over, Derek’s body now looming over the shirtless guy beneath him. The sudden flip leaves the boy breathless, as he pants heartily. “Wow, you’re strong,” he gasps, grin on his face, “I like that.”

Derek tries his best not to smile at how often he imagined himself in this situation. With this guy. In this position. He just never had the opportunity. He runs his hand through messy brown hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling his head back tightly, tilting his jaw upwards. The boy reacts with another groan as he wraps his legs around Derek’s waist, pulling him in tight. Derek leans in close, running his teeth along the exposed chin and jaw, careful not to break the skin.

Derek pushes hard against the boy beneath him, slowly grinding him against the bed. The kid’s jeans are caught in the sheets, slowly shimmying down with each thrust. More of the tattoo peaks out. Derek takes a moment as he sits back on his legs, staring at what he sees as the kid’s legs fall to either side of him.

“Is everything okay?” the boy asks.

Derek bites his tongue again as he runs a finger down the hair under the kid’s belly button and beneath the fabric of his boxer briefs, leaving the boy eager for more. Derek hooks his finger on the elastic waistband, runs it along towards the edge of the chain tattoo, flipping it down to reveal an anchor.

Derek gasps audibly.

“What?” the boy asks, as he clumsily rests on his elbows, handcuffs on his wrists still limiting his mobility. “I told you it was a tattoo.”

Derek runs his finger along the anchor and follows the chain around the side of his body where it vanishes around back.

He sighs impatiently at the interruption. “Do you wanna just see the rest now so we don’t have to stop again?” he orders, seemingly fed-up and how slow things were progressing. “The key is on the nightstand by the lube.”

Derek reaches over and grabs the key, removing the handcuffs and the boy’s shirt off his arms. He rubs his wrists tenderly, red and indented from the metal of the restraining device.

“Here,” he turns around, rising to his knees on the bed, and pulls the back of his jeans down.

There it was, at the base of his spine, the end of the chain tattoo.

A Triskele.

Derek’s eyes go wide at the sight of it.

“That’s it. Reminds me of home. Keeps me grounded. That’s all I need in life,” he snaps coldly.

Derek pauses as he re-evaluates the situation at hand. ' _I can’t do this. Not like this._ '

“So, what are you waiting for?” the boy purrs coyly.

Derek kneels on the bed in front of him, his hands eagerly reaching towards Derek’s shirt. Derek swats them down so they’re resting back at his sides.

“Are we doing this or not?! Come on, man. I need the money.”

Derek hesitantly runs his tongue along the back of his teeth before a name falls out of his mouth.

“Stiles.”

He freezes instantly and grabs the blindfold, pulling it down to his neck. He squints harshly as his eyes readjust to the light before he focuses on the man in front of him. “Der- What. What are…” he stammers over his words. “No. NO. How-” Stiles jumps off the bed and backs away as quick as his body will let him, crashing into the dresser, shaking the mirror violently while almost knocking the TV to the ground.

“What are you doing here?!” Stiles demands.

“I was passing through town and I answered a Craigslist ad and…”

“Cut the bullshit, Derek. How did you find me?”

“I didn’t know it was you. Not until I got here.”

“You’re lying. YOU’RE LYING!” he screams at Derek, throwing the phonebook whizzing past Derek’s head. He grabs the nearby Bible, holding it tight in his hands, armed and ready to throw again.

“I’m not! You wanted money. I wanted to get laid. That’s all there is to it. It’s nothing I haven’t done before,” Derek answers honestly, trying to calm down Stiles.

“Who put you up to this?” he asks suspiciously. “Who wants me back home?”

“No one put me up to this…” Derek pauses. “And...we all want you back home. But not until you’re ready. We stopped searching when we realized you didn’t want to be found.”

Stiles drops his hands and the book falls to his feet. “Sorry.” He buries his head in his hands before running them through his hair. He leans back against the dresser, looking up at Derek from under his brow. “I must look ridiculous,” he chuckles lightly.

“No, you don’t…” Derek reassures him, lobbing his shirt back to him. “Take care, Stiles,” he waves as he crawls off the bed heading towards the door.

“Wa-wait. Don’t go?” Stiles calls out, dropping his shirt as he chases after Derek, grabbing his arm.

Derek looks at Stiles’ hands, then up at his face to see tears building in his eyes. “Why are you whoring yourself out on Craigslist?” Derek asks bluntly.

“I need the money. I’m desperate. I managed to stretch out my savings for a year but I’m almost out…” Stiles scrunches up his face before he releases Derek’s arm. “I’ve posted countless times but never gone through with it until today… And I get lonely on the road so I figured why not take out two birds with one stone? My hand can only take care of so much.”

Derek turns around and grabs both of Stiles’ hands in his own. “You’re better than this, Stiles.”

Stiles swallows hard. “Am I? I thought I would just die alone without a family,” he sniffs.

“You have a family with the pack. And you’re still pack, whether you believe it or not,” Derek reassures him, reaching up to wipe a falling tear away from underneath Stiles’ eye. “And the pack misses you.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Because I care about you, Stiles. I could have left when I recognized your scent but I didn’t. I figured you had a reason to be doing what you’re doing and...I wanted to help.”

“By fucking me?”

Derek rolls his eyes. “It sounds awful when you say it like that.”

Stiles smirks. “Well, that’s the truth behind it. And the offer is still there if you’re interested,” he winks.

“I’m not going to pay you for sex,” Derek growls.

“Pack discount. No charge.”

“How generous of you.”

Stiles sighs nervously. “Seriously though… I’m willing if you are. Who knows when or if I’ll ever see you again after tonight. I...don’t know what I’m doing with my life, and I’d rather have this than nothing, forever. It’s now or never, Der.” Stiles takes a step back towards the bed, still holding Derek’s hands as their arms stretch out at full length, not breaking eye contact.

Derek takes a deep breath and steps forward. And that’s all Stiles needs.

He jumps up, wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist, arms draped over his shoulders. Derek has both hands firmly gripped on Stiles’ backside. “You do realize there’s three years of repressed sexual tension between us that I’m going to need you to fuck out of me, right?”

Derek huffs again, “Shut up, Stiles.”

“Make m-”

Derek’s lips are planted firmly on Stiles’, their tongues exploring, tasting, licking each other furiously as Derek’s stubble wears thin against Stiles’ skin.

They both break the kiss, Stiles’ mouth hot and red as their foreheads press together, both taking the chance to breathe. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for that…” Stiles pants.

Derek doesn’t answer as he turns, pushing Stiles back against the wall, hard, knocking a nearby picture to the ground. He reaches up, lightly pulling Stiles’ hair back, exposing his neck again as he sinks his teeth in under his jawline. “Oh god De-” Stiles cries out as he feels Derek’s hardening cock rutting up against his.

Stiles bucks his hips, pressing his shoulders back against the wall as Derek’s teeth and tongue flick their way down Stiles’ neck, settling on his collarbone, biting hard again. Stiles groans out as Derek marks up his body, leaving teeth marks and bruises anywhere he can. Derek pulls back, looking up at Stiles, licking his lips.

“Bed. Now,” Stiles orders between gasps for air.

Derek pulls away from the wall, dropping Stiles on the edge of the bed before pulling his own shirt off over his head, throwing it across the room. Stiles jumps back to his feet, eagerly running his tongue against Derek’s chest to the base of his neck. He shoots a grin up at Derek as he slowly kisses his way across Derek’s body, nipping and licking at Derek’s nipples as he slowly works his way down Derek’s torso, leaving Derek moaning with each touch. His tongue slides across the grooves of his abs as he’s down on his knees in front of Derek.

He looks up with big brown eyes, waiting for approval before continuing.

Derek nods slightly.

Stiles grins as he reaches for Derek’s belt, fumbling with the buckle.

“Here.” Derek whips the belt off in one movement and throws it across the room with his shirt.

Derek holds his breath as he watches Stiles’ fingers slowly working their way towards the button of his jeans. His fingers slip as he shakes with anticipation.

“Stiles,” Derek pants his name breathlessly.

“Yeah?”

“You...haven’t done this before, have you?”

“Not with a guy…” he admits. “And only one time with a girl…”

“Then why are you posting on Craigslist?! That place is a cesspool. You’re lucky _I_  answered and not some degenerate.”

“I told you. I’m desperate for cash. No one’s going to hire a highschool dropout.”

Derek runs his hand through Stiles’ hair. “Let me show you how it’s done,” he smiles wide as he picks Stiles up under his arms and puts him on the bed, pulling his pants down and off in one swift movement.

“Holy…” Stiles gasps as his legs are exposed to the air, now laying in his underwear in front of Derek, wet stains darkening the front of his boxer-briefs as he’s still fully erect.

Derek pushes Stiles legs apart as he climbs on top of the bed with Stiles, tenderly kissing the inside of Stiles’ thighs. Stiles tries not to throw his head back with each kiss as he watches Derek slowly crawling up his body. Derek runs his tongue along the length of Stiles’ cock, aching and straining for release from his underwear.

“Oh god,” Stiles yelps as his cock twitches from Derek’s touch.

“Hmm?” Derek smiles, his breath further tantalizing Stiles.

Derek hooks his fingers along the waistband of Stiles’ boxer-briefs as he rubs his chin across Stiles’ hip muscles, leaving red streaks with every movement, He nibbles at the chain tattoo and follows it down to the anchor below, slowly removing Stiles’ underwear, throwing them across the room with everything else.

He rises to his knees, rubbing the back of his hand against his mouth, licking his lips, eyes surveying Stiles’ body as he lay nude in front of him. Stiles bites his lip in anticipation as Derek’s hand gently strokes his thigh.

He bends over, looking at Stiles for approval. “Don’t stop now,” Stiles sputters out as Derek grabs the base of his cock in his hand, holding it firm as precome drips from the head. Derek flicks his tongue out, leaving a string dangling between Stiles’ dick and Derek’s mouth, staring right at Stiles. Smiling. “Keep going. Please,” he begs.

Derek runs a finger over the tip, breaking the precome string and licking it off his finger. He runs his wet finger over the head of Stiles’ dick as he leans over, running his tongue around the head before sliding it into his mouth.

Stiles pounds a fist into the bed as Derek swirls his tongue around the head of his cock. “Geezus...Der-” Stiles’ own voice is cut off and he moans in ecstasy. He tries to lean up to watch Derek working his mouth on his dick but Derek pushes him back down, pinning him against the bed with only his hand. Stiles curls his toes as Derek continues to bob up and down. He reaches down blindly and runs his hand through Derek’s hair, pushing him down with each thrust as he pumps his hips against Derek’s rhythm.

Stiles can feel himself approaching the brink of no return so he stops Derek. “No. Not yet. I don’t want to come yet,” he coughs out, coercing Derek to stop. His lips pull off Stiles’ with an audible ‘pop’ as he wipes his lips again, a dastardly smile written all over his face.

“How do you want to come?”

“With you,” he pants, breathless. “Together.”

Derek pops the button on top of his jeans as he shuffles on his knees towards Stiles. Stiles sits up, kissing Derek’s belly button as he runs his hands over Derek’s torso, slowly sliding one hand down over Derek’s straining jeans. He inhales sharply to Stiles’ touch as he watches how much Stiles is yearning for this.

Stiles rises and meets Derek on his knees as they becoming entangled in another passionate kiss, tongues twisting together as Stiles’ hands explore Derek’s body. He pulls back and slides his fingers gently down the front of Derek’s jeans and over his throbbing erection.

“No underwear?” Stiles asks playfully.

“Gets in the way when I’m only here to fuck,” Derek grins.

Stiles carefully pulls the zipper down with his other hand, releasing Derek’s cock. Derek pulls his jeans down to his thighs as Stiles’ hands rub the length of his member. He gently jerks and pulls as Derek continues his assault on his neck, marking it up with more bites and surface bruises. Stiles can tell when he’s doing something right as Derek’s teeth sink in harder with each motion.

“I want to taste you,” Stiles huffs.

Derek abruptly pushes him back onto the bed so his head is now eye-level with Derek’s arousal. Stiles leans under and runs his tongue from the base all the way to the tip as Derek shudders the entire time. Stiles strokes Derek gently as he rubs the head of Derek’s dick across his tongue, smearing precome across his lips, licking them fervently.

Derek grabs two fistfuls of Stiles’ hair as he slowly slides his slick cock across Stiles’ mouth, his tongue darting out and licking the underside as Derek pumps back and forth slowly but forcefully. He pulls back far enough and angles his hips so the head of his dick pushes past Stiles’ lips and into his hot mouth. Derek moans as he releases Stiles’ hair, letting the inexperienced boy control the speed and pace. Derek folds his hands behind his head, interlacing his fingers through his own hair, stretching his sweat-covered body upwards as it glistens in the dull lighting of the room while he watches Stiles go to work, eager to please his alpha.

Stiles spits in his hand and wraps it around Derek’s cock, moving his fist and mouth together.

“Ah...shit,” Derek gasps out loud. “Are you sure you haven’t done this before?”

The edges of Stiles’ mouth curl upwards but he keeps sucking and pumping on Derek’s member.

Derek leans forward over Stiles, reaches down, and starts stroking Stiles’ still hard cock, grabbing the tip in his hand and rubbing his thumb across the precome soaked head. It breaks Stiles’ concentration as he groans out loud with a mouthful of Derek’s dick.

Derek slowly lays himself down on the bed opposite of Stiles and rolls himself underneath, Stiles’ legs now on either side of Derek’s chest.

“What are you-Oh!” Stiles whimpers as the precome soaked thumb is pushed against his hole. His hand is still firmly gripped on Derek’s cock, but all attention is lost as Derek teases his thumb over and around his asshole. “Mmmm…” Stiles musters out in approval as he bites and curls his lips inwards, humming euphorically as he rests his forehead against Derek’s thigh, trying to look back at Derek between his legs.

“You’re really tight,” Derek hisses as he slowly works his thumb into Stiles.

Derek loves hearing Stiles gasp, moan, and cry with every touch and movement he makes. He slowly works his thumb in and out of Stiles, working his way towards the knuckle. He pulls it out as he spits onto Stiles, lubricating his ass as he pushes down to the base of his thumb.

“Holy shit…” Stiles winces as he gets used to the digit lodged inside of him.

“You okay?” Derek asks as he continues to stretch out Stiles.

“Yeah, I’ll be good. It feels fucking great,” he pants.

“You like it?” Derek teases.

“Mmhmm…”

Derek slowly removes his thumb as Stiles whimpers in disappointment. He spreads Stiles apart and leans in with his tongue, running it along from the back of his balls up over his hole, trying not to grin as Stiles lets out the loudest moan so far. “Ahh fuck!” he wails, falling forward onto his forearms.

Derek removes himself from under Stiles, face still buried between Stiles’ ass, tongue darting in and out as he pleasures Stiles with his mouth. Stiles arches his back as he grabs at the blanket with his fists, squirming under each touch, lick, and kiss from Derek, his stubble grazing against Stiles’ sensitive skin.

Stiles pushes his head against the blanket as he reaches back to spread himself open for Derek, his cock leaking precome underneath him. Now that Stiles is warmed up and aroused, Derek easily slides a pair of slick fingers in, touching all of the right places as Stiles “oohs and aahs” with every movement.

“Fuck me…” he groans into the blanket.

“What’s that?” Derek teases as he continues to slide his fingers in and out.

“Please… fuck me...” Stiles begs between groans.

“Roll over for me,” Derek orders, lightly smacking Stiles’ ass.

Stiles obeys and lays on his back in front of Derek, legs resting on either side of him. They both take a moment to run their eyes over each other, both craving for more. Derek pours some lube onto his hand and lowers it between Stiles’ legs as he looms over top of him. He slides a pair of fingers in again. As Stiles gasps, Derek closes his mouth over his, kissing Stiles deeply as his fingers slick up Stiles’ ass.

Derek pulls back from the kiss, instructing Stiles to hold his knees to his chest. Derek grabs the front of Stiles’ thighs, pulling him close.

“Ready?”

Stiles nods hesitantly, biting his lower lip.

“Tell me if it hurts at all. It doesn’t have to hurt,” he reassures Stiles, running his hands along his legs, gently caressing him, calming his nerves.

Derek dribbles some more lube onto his hand, sliding it over his cock as he lines himself up with Stiles.

Stiles' eyes clamp shut as he feels the pressure of Derek pressing into him building with every second. The head of Derek’s cock pushes inward as the pain becomes almost unbearable for Stiles. Breathing heavily, he drapes his arm over his eyes as he tries to relax and handle Derek entering him.

“Are you okay?” Derek asks, rubbing his leg, now being supported on Derek’s shoulder.

“I think so.” Stiles winces.

“I’ll go slow,” he says in a calming voice. “But open your eyes. I want to see your face. I want you to watch as I fuck you. It’ll only happen for the first time once.” Derek runs his hand over Stiles’ forearm as he removes it from over his face. Stiles looks much more calm and relaxed, Derek’s words having soothed and placated him.

Derek presses his weight down, pushing Stiles' leg against his own chest as he carefully repositions himself, their faces only a foot apart. Slowly, he inches his dick into Stiles' hole, never once breaking eye-contact with the boy.

Stiles gasps and groans with each passing moment until Derek is all the way inside of him.

“You’re good?” Derek asks, hugging Stiles' leg between them.

“Uh-huh,” he answers, at a loss for words. “Good. You make me feel good.”

Derek gives a toothy grin. " _You_ feel good." He closes the space between them, kissing Stiles while he lets him get adjusted to the hard cock throbbing deep in his hole. Stiles moans quietly as Derek pulls almost all the way out then slowly pushes all the way back in, never breaking the kiss as they stay intertwined with each other.

Their foreheads pressed together, Derek moves Stiles’ other leg onto his opposing shoulder, compacting Stiles beneath him. He gradually increases his pace as Stiles relaxes, their bodies in harmony, moving in sync together. Stiles wraps his hands around the back of Derek's neck, holding on tightly to Derek through each thrust.

"Ahh ahh!" Stiles groans with each pump, sweat pouring off their bodies.

"Fuck..." Derek pants as he slows his pace down, savoring the moment between them. He leans back and grabs Stiles ankles, spreading his legs wide, gyrating his hips, hitting all of Stiles' sweet spots.

"Wait..." Stiles requests.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks with concern, gently pulling all the way out.

"Yeah...wanna try something," he winks mischievously.

Stiles gets on his hands and knees in front of Derek and looks up at the mirror he's facing, seeing Derek grinning back at him. "Good idea."

Derek positions himself behind Stiles as he watches his face in the reflection. He bends over, nipping at the back of Stiles' neck as he slowly re-enters him. He leans his head over Stiles' shoulders, panting on him with each thrust.

"You look so fucking good like this, you know that?" Derek breathes into his ear.

Stiles can't answer back as he moans with every slam of Derek's hips against his ass.

Derek leans back, hooking his arm under Stiles' arm, across his chest, and over his shoulder, pulling him upright on his knees as they continue to fuck, their sweat-soaked bodies glistening in the light of the mirror.

Stiles whimpers as Derek reaches around with his free hand, stroking Stiles' cock. He leans his head back onto Derek's shoulder, holding onto Derek's arm tightly as he continues to pump his ass and jerk him off at the same time, their bodies slick with sweat, sliding easily against each other.

"I'm gonna come..." Stiles exclaims.

"Come for me, Stiles," he pants.

"Keep...ah! Keep going!" Stiles yelps as Derek continues relentlessly pounding and stroking.

Derek can feel Stiles' ass tightening around his cock as he edges closer and closer to coming. "Ahhh.." Stiles moans as he shoots onto Derek's hand, his seed spilling over Derek's fingers with each pump of his fist.

Derek grunts as he pumps hard into Stiles' ass, shooting his load deep within Stiles, teeth clamping down hard against Stiles’ neck, still grunting his final thrusts into him.

As Derek pulls out, Stiles unwraps Derek’s hand from his cock, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling it up to his mouth, licking and sucking his own come off of Derek’s fingers. He stares down Derek as he pulls Derek’s now clean fingers out of his mouth, a trickle of come still on his lips. His mouth latches on to Derek, the alpha able to taste Stiles as he pulls them both down to the bed in an intense kiss, laying side by side, embracing each other.

Both breathless as they bask in each other’s post-coital glow, Stiles finally opens his mouth. “Why?”

“Why what?” Derek asks back.

“Why did we...this...happen now? Why after I left Beacon Hills?”

“Because you weren’t eighteen, Stiles. So, I waited.”

“But-”

“You left after your eighteenth birthday and hadn’t been seen since…”

“But you’re here now… with me?” Stiles asks, raising his head off of Derek’s chest.

“Yeah… I am… But I can’t stay here forever. My pack is back in Beacon Hills.”

Stiles doesn’t say anything else as he rests his head back down. Derek’s not sure if he should continue his reasoning or just leave the situation as is. Stiles was an adult capable of making his own decisions. He wasn’t sure if it was right of him to pressure Stiles into something he didn’t necessarily want, as much as the pack wanted it, especially Derek.

Derek runs his fingers along Stiles’ arm as watches him drift off to sleep, arms still wrapped tightly around Derek, seemingly keeping him there for as long as Stiles can hold on.

His grip gradually loosens as he falls into a deeper sleep. Derek takes that as the sign for him to leave.

He gently drapes the bedsheet over Stiles, careful not to wake him. He grabs a pen and the hotel notepad and scribbles down, ' _When you’re ready, come home_ ' leaving his apartment key on the table beside it.

  
  


 

It was less than a week later. Derek was in his loft when he recognized the scent on the other side of his door.  Even before he hears the knock, Derek was taken back by the scent of nervousness, uncertainty, and overwhelming relief. He already knew who was waiting on the other side of the door for him.

It was exactly who he expected.


End file.
